The other Search
by PrinceofSavoy
Summary: In a world scarred by genocide and war, how will the new leaders of the world rebuilt it? In the meantime, the Gaang tries to find Sokkas spacesword, but what secret is behind it, and what does it have to do with Yue? As Aang is torn between the love for his family and his duty to the world, will he cope? Ardent Tokka shippers might want to avoid this. Slight sexual themes. Swordka
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Nightmares

_Authors Note:_

_Just a few things that didn't make it into the description:_

_First, This is my first ever Fanfic, so please point out all the thing I'm doing wrong. Just try to be civil about it. Secondly, I have rated this T, but that stuff only comes later, until now all chapter are K+ probably. Thirdly, I have two more chapters written right now, out of which one is in the final phase of editing. The whole series will probably contain around 15 chapters. I will try my best, but I cant guarantee that I will finish it. I am currently debating writing a short summary that I can release to give you guys some closure, in case I don't. Some input on that would be nice. Also this fanfic contains about as much off-canon shipping as the sahara desert, just a warning. As said in the description, strong Tokka shippers might dis-enjoy this. But remember its all just a story in the end! One thing about this chapter in particular: I have designated it chapter one, but its actually more an epilogue, in the sense that the main plot is not introduced yet. _

_Wow this dragged on longer than I thought, but mostly I want to thank you guys for reading and (hopefully) reviewing. I hope you have as much fun reading this, as I had writing it!_

Chapter 1: Dreams and Nightmares

Monk Gyatso was looking at Aang with great sadness.

"Why are you leaving us, Aang?"

"Its not that I want to go, but..."

Suddenly he realised he was standing in front of the same window from which he had fled over a hundred years ago.

"Aang, if you leave I will die, we all will die.", he said calmly.

"I wont let that happen to you!"

Suddenly Aang was blown away by a sudden burst of wind

"Aang, don't leave us!"

"NO, GYATSO!"

As Aang was blown away, Monk Gyatso was engulfed in flames.

"Aang!" The voice belonged to Katara.

"Aang, you were having a bad dream again."

Aang found himself back in bed with Katara. He remembered that they were on holiday on Ember Island.

"Was it the same dream again?"

He had indeed had the same dream before.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, just go back to sleep."

"The Psychologist said it would help if you talked about it."

"Well we tried that already, and did it work? No! What does that guy know anyway? Sokka with his beard was a better psychologist than that guy!"

"Then we can go to another one, either way we will have to do SOMETHING about the nightmares."

"It was all fine in Yu Dao, until YOU decided to go on this stupid vacation! I only need something to put my mind off of what happened. It was over a hundred years ago afterall. And besides, the United Nation still needs a constitution and..."

"Daddy, I heard you scream, is something wrong?"

Little Bumi had wondered into the room and was rubbing his eyes.

"Everything is alright sweaty, now go back to bed, dad just had a bad dream."

Katara got up to tuck him back into bed, and returned after a few minutes.

"So how has airbending practice been going?"

What has been meant to lighten the mood, actually did the exact opposite.

"Not a single puff of wind."

Aang got up.

"I'm not going to get any more sleep anyway, I'm going to fly back to Yu Dao."

"But, you have just gotten here yesterday!"

"You get some sleep and follow me tomorrow."

"Aang, don't run away from this!"

As Aang continued on his way, she threw an agry look at the door. She just wanted to have a nice time as a couple for once. It had been weeks since they last had been intimate together, and in Yu Dao he worked so much, they had almost no time together. As she shut her eyes, she asked herself why she had to fall in love with the Avatar out of all people.

As Aang entered the Assembly, Sokka and Zuko were fighting as usual. Zuko was having the word.

"Well why should the Water Tribes have TWO seats on the council? Less than 10 % of the people in Yu Dao are from the Water Tribes, why should they have two fiths of the seats?"

"Look, this isn't about demographics! We should have equal representation from all cultures! And the two water tribes are too different to have one representative!"

The Earth King made an interjection.

"What if we gave the water tribes one seat each, but gave the earth and fire representatives a special power, like a veto?"

"That would simply result in a gridlock sooner or later", Aang argued. They hadn't noticed him until now.

"Aang, I thought you were having a break at Ember Island!?" Sokka exclaimed. The old friends shared a group hug.

"So, did the beach smooth things out?", Zuko asked smilingly. He had suggested the trip.

Aang cast his eyes on the floor.

"No, not really. Anyway what were you guys arguing about?"

Zuko tried to speak, but Sokka was faster.

"These Guys think the two Water Tribes should share a seat on the council, because of stupid demographic reasons! But this is about cultural diversity isn't it Aang! That's why you also get a seat, even though you are the only..."

Zuko rammed his elbow into Sokkas Arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry Aang, I ..."

"No, you are right, I am the last Airbender."

"So Bumi...?", The Earth King asked.

Aang shook his head. An awkward silence ensued.

"I am sure you and Katara will be making lots of airbending babies in time!You are still trying, right?", Zuko asked.

"HEY, THATS MY SISTER YOURE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Anyway, Sokka is right, we need everyone to participate in the Council" Sokka fist pumped, while the other two looked disappointed.

"But it would be still unfair against the other citizens." Aang rubbed the beard he had been starting to grow in deep thought. "I know! Each of the Water Tribe Representatives has only half a vote! That way it still is fair!"

The Earth King nodded. "That is acceptable."

"Yeah, I agree too.", Zuko said.

Everyone looked at Sokka, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm..., whatever, I guess that's okay."

Aang looked more annoyed than anything else.

"Gosh, you couldn't even figure THAT out without me?"

As usual, the session had dragged on deep into the night. Aang was about ready to leave as Sokka and Zuko approached him.

"Hey Aang, my sister told me about the dreams you were having. And I think I have just the thing to cheer you up!"

"Thats nice of you Sokka, but.."

"Come on, just hear me out. Zuko.", he said in a commanding voice.

Zuko handed Aang a parchment with a plan.

"What is that?"

"Its a plan for a monument. It commemorates the genocide of the air nomads by, well you know", Zuko exlained.

"Your Grandfather?" Sokka interrupted acusingly.

"Great grandfather. Anyway look, here are the names of all the victims, well the ones we know of at least. And here there is a great inscription that says "Lest we ever forget", and inside..."

"Who will pay for all this?"

"No worry, I got everything covered, after all it was we who..."

"No, Zuko! You didn't have anything to do with this. No one who has participated in that is even alive now."

"Still, it was the Fire Nation that did this, and the Fire Nation will pay for the monument."

Aang studied the plans as he noticed a drop of water appearing on the paper only to get slowly absorbed by it. Then another and another. He rubbed his eyes, and turned to his friends.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."


	2. Chapter 2: A new adventure

Chapter 2: A New Adventure

By the time Zuko arrived at his house it was so late it was almost starting to dawn again. He closed the door carefully, but when he turned around he found Mei was up waiting for him.

"I told you not to wait up!"

Mei gave Him a Kiss.

"Shut up and come to bed."

Zuko realised he had been neglecting his duties as a husband lately. But this one duty he actually enjoyed. He let his stress fall off him for a moment and followed her to the bedroom. But still he couldn't quite let go off the ghosts of his forefathers. If only he could do more, he thought, as he let himself get dragged on by his wife.

Suki also stayed up for her boyfriend. Despite her misgivings they had never gotten married.

As she prepared breakfast next morning and Sokka was reading the newspaper, she asked him how Aang had taken the proposed memorial.

"He seemed pretty touched. I think his nightmares might even stop."

"That's good to hear. I think you should also build some kind of museum though you know, for people to learn about the war."

Despite having slept too little, Sokka was suddenly excited like a small child.

"Ou!That's a great idea! We could get our submarines, and whatever is left of that drill, and oh oh, the war balloons, and some of the tanks. You know what would really be cool?"

"Your Space Sword?"

"Oh, that too."

"That's right, it was never found."

"Yeah, a farmer picked up my boomerang two years ago, but my space sword never came back."

Suki was almost annoyed how much he loved that sword.

"Well why don't you go looking for it yourself?"

"Suki, you have the best ideas!" He kissed her excitedly.

"Zuko and the Earth King have to go to their own lands soon anyway, so setting up the United Republic has to wait for a while. Toph can help with her Metalbending, and Katara and Aang can come too! It will be just like old times!"

"Yeah, it will be fun!"

As Aang entered his house, he saw Bumi lying in the hall. He had been trying to stay up for him again. He tucked him in, then went to bed himself. As he lay down, he thought he might at least sleep well one night.

He awoke to a shrill light.

"Come on, its already midday, sleepy pants! Did you sleep well?". It was Katara.

As he looked at her face, he suddenly realized he didn't have any nightmares at least. But he still had the feeling he had forgotten something. He stared at her face in confusion.

"What?"

It was half a memory, half as though someone was actually whispered into his ear:"Their Love for you hasn't left this earth. It has been reborn, in the form of a new love."

"Nothing, I just remembered the dream I had."

"Oh" Katara looked sad.

"No, it was a good dream for once!"

Katara smiled the most beautiful smile.

"That's so good to hear Aang. Anyway, get dressed, we are going to meet Sokka for Lunch in half an hour. He has a proposal for you."

"What? But the Council..."

"Blah, blah. It has nothing to do with that stupid council of yours for once."

Without asking further, Aang got dressed.

"Narook's?!Aw! You know I hate water tribe food!"

"You don't have to eat anything. Besides some of us like it."

They hadn't been to the southern water tribe for two years. He sighed, and went along.

"Twinkle-toes, there you are! Its so hard to take a hold of you nowadays!"

"Toph, How many times have I told you, stop calling me that!"

"Whatever, twinkle-toes. Katara how are you? And where is little Bumi, I haven't seen him since he was a baby!"

"Im fine,thanks. We left Bumi behind with a Babysitter. How is your metal bending school going?"

"These idiots will learn one way or another! Anyway, do you have any idea what this "proposal" of Sokka's is?"

"No, I have no idea. Ah, there he is, he is already inside. I guess we will have to find out."

After they entered the restaurant they all exchanged hugs and greetings.

"Hey Toph, that new Armour looks great on you", Sokka remarked.

She blushed a little.

"You look great too, Sokka. Have you been working out?"

Sokka pulled back his sleeve and stroked his biceps as he asnwered.

"Yeah, I now have a membership in this gym and ... You still feel the need to do that?"

The round burst out in laughing, Aang thought hadn't had such a good laugh in a long time.

"Just like old times" , Katara remarked at the end.

"And that is exactly why I brought you all here. We all now have responsibilities and duties, but when is the last time we had some fun? An adventure?

"Probably since we looked for Zuko's mom", Katara answered.

"What are you saying, we just throw away everything and go out adventuring?", Aang asked.

"No one said anything about throwing anything away. Just a short adventure to fill the summer break? What do you say?"

"I will follow Sokka wherever he goes!" exclaimed Toph, a bright smile on her face. Suki threw an angry look at her.

"Fine, something to get my mind off politics for a while.", Aang agreed.

"What about Bumi? Or should we take him with us? He's three!", Katara said.

"Eh, the Order of the white Lotus can take care for him. Or the Air Acolytes. Besides, its only for a few days."

"What is this adventure of yours any ways?"

"We are going to find my space sword and bring it back, so we can display it in a museum!"

"That's your great adventure? Retrieving your Weapon?"

"Come on it's us! We are bound to stumble into some kind of adventure! Probably a spirit has it, or we get attacked by some kind of huge sea monster on the way, or something like that."

Katara let out a sigh.

"Ok, I'm in."

"Yeah! Team Avatar is back together, on new adventures!"

"You know, I always preferred Gaang.", Aang remarked.

They joked and reminisced about their past adventures all day, and agreed to all meet the next morning at the dock.


	3. Chapter 3: The plight of Kings

Authors Note: Happy New Year and thanks for reading! Once again, it would be awesome if you could review.

Chapter 3: The plight of Kings

When Zuko got off the ship and saw the crowd he at first thought they were there to greet him, until the rotten fruit came hurling in his general direction that is. Quickly the royal guard moved to shield him. He saw that he protesters had signs, but he could not read them.

"What are THEY on about?", he asked, to no one in particular. Nevertheless, a guard answered:

"They are protesting your majesty's plans for the air memorial center."

"How do they know about THAT?"

"There was a piece about it in the "Fire Post" this morning"

"I'm going to set up a press conference in half an hour. Prepare everything in the west wing."

"Yes, my Lord."

Newspapers sprang up like weed after the war, when a cheap way to print was invented. Most of them were quite good(he enjoyed reading the Daily Dragon most), and while most of them had some kind of agenda, either lowering or raising taxes, pro and contra industrialisation et cetera, the ultra nationalistic newspapers were bad news for him, and the "Fire Post" was easily the worst of them. It had criticised his every step, especially his peace efforts. Some of the editors even openly denied the Air Nomad Genocide. It was owned partly by the Fire Defence Corporation. They were a mighty conglomerate that among other things produced the standard-issue Fire Nation Tanks. Until the war ended that is. He knew they were to powerful to move against yet, but he had already considered passing legislation that would outlaw denying the Air Nomad Genocide.

The press room was filled to the rim with reporters, Zuko and some of his advisers sat on a bench.

"First I would like to thank all of you for coming on such short a notice. Secondly, it has come to my attention that there have been rumours about an Air Nomad Memorial being built in Yu Dao, paid for by the fire nation. I officially confirm that such plans have been discussed, however nothing is set in stone as of yet. I have decided to confer with my advisers before making a final decision. I will be taking questions now. Yes, you there."

"Daily Dragon: Is it true the memorial was conceived by the avatar?"

"As a Member of the Interim Council the plans were discussed with him. Apart from that he had nothing to do with its planing. Yes you back there."

"Firer Inquirer: When will you return to Yu Dao?"

"I have urgent business here, and I will not leave until that is dealt with. I take my position on the interim council serious, but the needs of my country come first."

Zuko sighed. If he wouldn't let the reporter from the Fire Post have his question he would never hear the end of it.

"Yes, you over there."

"Fire Post: Does this mean we are to believe the Earth Kingdom Prpoaganda of this so-called Genocide, even though there is not a shred of evi..."

Zuko exploded.

"There's tons of evidence, if you ever bothered to look at it! The Air Nomad Genocide is well documented. Hell, the empty Air temples are there for everybody to see. We as a nation must accept our past, and learn from it to move forwards."

"But..."

"I am here to answer questions, not to discuss history with an idiot! Stay silent, or I will have you escorted out"

The room fell silent as the reporter from the Fire Post left.

"Last Question. Erm, you!"

"Ember Island Weekly: What are your plans regarding the war memorial for the fallen of the hundred year war?"

"Well,w e have serious budget constraints, and..."

"So you have money for their Memorial, but not for our own?"

"When we don't have enough money, why are we giving it away to the earth kingdom?"

The room erupted into disorder, as Zuko said "No more questions, that is all." and left.

He could hear the shouting getting dimmer and dimmer as he walked on. He thought about how much he hated these. Did the Earth King have to deal with such things too?

The Earth King was back in Ba Sing Se, reading a newspaper over his breakfast. Ever since Newspapers had been made popular, he insisted on reading them every Morning.

"Look Bosko, its Zuko!" He held the paper towards the bear.

"Lets see... Ah, its about the memorial."

As he read the interview, his face turned from excited to angry.

"Not set in stone? Sounded pretty set in stone to me personally. I will have to have a word with him about this. A Man has to stand by his word, doesn't he, Bosko?".

The Bear roared before he buried his face into a watermelon. The Earth King took that as a yes. But what worried him more was the spreading anti-Fire Nation sentiment in the City. Immigrants from the Fire Nation were harassed on a daily basis, and there were protests throughout the City.

They demanded that he retract his support for the United Republic and that he end the co-prosperity project. The co-prosperity project was in effect a war reparation paid from the Fire Nation mainly to the Earth Kingdom. But instead of giving the money directly to him, a fund was created to help infrastructure projects and the industry. It was a compromise between Zuko and himself that was mediated by Aang.

"Sooner or later the Fire Nation will have to bear responsibility for what it has done, wont they, Bosko?"

Bosko roared again, before returning to eating his watermelon.

"Fire Lord Zuko, what is your majesty doing here?"

"Just making a visit. No one has to know of this."

The Guard had snapped to attention as soon as he realised who was visiting. Now he was standing there, dumbfounded, as if someone had shoved a broom up his rear.

"At ease."

With that Zuko continued to his cell. As horrible as it was, he was the only man who could really give him advice on this issue.

"Ah, your grace has chosen to honour me with his presence once more. Firelord Zuko."

"Father."

An awkward silence spread through the prison.

"So, have you found Ursa?"

"Yes."

"That's nice. Send her my regards if you see her again."

"She told me what you did. I could have you killed for that you know."

"So you finally found out. What? Don't look at me like that! Would you rather have me let you be killed?"

"As if you cared about my Life!"

"No, I didn't. I did what needed to be done to ascend the throne. And your Mother did what needed to be done to keep you safe. That is politics 101, son. Intentions don't matter, only the result. The way to hell is paved with good intentions, you know."

"But the way to heaven isn't paved with bad ones."

"You didn't come here to philosophise with me, and you didn't come here to deliver empty threats either. So how can I be of Service, Your Majesty?"

"You are going to give me some advice."

"I heard about your little troubles. And the Memorial situation."

"How did YOU..."

"I don't need any newspapers if that is what you think. I still have people on the outside who are loyal to me."

"Well you can play with all your little informants all you want for the good that it does you. Those newspapers have become a problem of their own lately..."

"So silence them! Typical of you, you let open treason go completely unpunished! Don't you understand? Your opinions are the facts! Your whims are the law! If they print something you don't want them to, then arrest them!"

"That's what you would do. But I am different. Even if those papers are wrong, they are entitled to their opinions. And what about the Memorial?"

Osai paused a little before answering.

"I always knew you had no respect for me, or for our ancestors, or even our great Nation. But when you stood up in that war meeting, I thought you at least had respect for the soldiers who died fighting for their country. But apparently, I was wrong."

"Why should I show any respect for you, or grandfather, or Sozin? You were all just crazy murderers!"

"Maybe you are right about me. And I cant speak for Azulon, but aren't you trying to do the same thing as Sozin with that ridiculous "Co-Prosperity Project" of yours? You both tried to spread the glory and prosperity of the Fire Nation, you just have different methods. "

"He did so by killing them all, I am helping to build roads, bridges, schools! And the Co-Prosperity Project will help the Fire Nation in the long run, we have to get our economy away from low-end manufacturing jobs and... Why am I discussing economics with you right now?!" Zuko paused. "Anyway thanks, you helped me a lot."

"Are you going to follow even a single piece of advice I have given you right now?"

"Of course not. But now I know I am not becoming like you. That's a great relief."

Despite of what he said, Zuko was more terrified than ever. He couldn't admit it to Osai, or even to himself at first, but he kind of had a point.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ship

Chapter 4: The ship

Suki and Katara were on their way to the dock. Suki was telling Katara about a dream she had a while ago.

"Do you remember anything else?", Katara asked.

"No, just that it had to do with Sokka's sword. That's why I mentioned it to him yesterday."

"When did you have the dream?"

"A while ago. Must have been like … three weeks? No, I remember it was Full Moon, so it must have been 26 Days ago."

"It might mean something. Did Sokka have a similar dream?"

"Well, he mentioned having a weird dream that night, but I didn't ask."

"On the other hand it isn't that weird of you to dream about it. I mean Sokka is completely obsessed with that thing. He talks to Bumi about it non-stop."

Suki sighed.

"Sokka is so great with Kids isn't he?"

"Yeah. Did you talk about that kind of thing with Sokka yet?"

"He still says he cant take the responsibility. The more he says that, the more I think its nothing but a cop-out. He took tons of responsibility when he was fourteen, I mean this guy has lead an invasion of the Fire Nation, for gods sake!" Suki suddenly paused. "Sorry, I didn't want to bore you with my relationship problems."

Katara smiled.

"No, I don't mind it at all."

"And how are you and Aang holding up?"

Katara sighed.

"I dont know, he never has time for me or Bumi. And even when he IS Home, he distances himself from us. I tried talking with him about it, but he doesn't want to. I think he is still mad Bumi wasn't an Airbender."

"And how are his Nightmares?"

"They have gotten better actually. He has slept through two days now. Maybe this little adventure is just what he needs!"

"Yeah, the nightmares only started after you two have moved to Yu Dao, haven't they?"

Katara nodded.

They arrived at the Dock, where Toph, Sokka and Aang were already waiting for them.

"So why cant we just take Appa?", Toph asked.

"I told you, Appa had to go to a veterinarian. Do you have any Idea what I had to do to get someone to treat a flying Bison?"

"Ask politely?"

"Actually pretty much that."

"Well enough weak plot exposition, lets go already!", Toph screamed, fists in the air as they got on to the ship.

Its final destination was the northern Air Temple, but It made a stop near Wulong Forest on the way.

While the rest of the group had dinner, Aang and Sokka decided they weren't hungry. They decided to get some fresh air instead.

"Wow, the moon is big, isn't it Sokka?"

"Yeah, and its only two days until full moon... Aang, I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"The reason why we are on this trip. It isn't only because I have lost a cool sword."

"It is a pretty neat sword though."

"The neatest!" Sokka exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

"But there is something else. Something I haven't told anyone yet, not even Suki."

"Why haven't you told HER?"

"Because it is about Yue. Every Full Moon I have this dream. She is standing in front of me, handing me over my sword, the same way Master Piandao gave me my sword. The whole time she is chanting this Song, I wrote it down here:

_What is lost shall be found,_

_what is chained be unbound._

_An old enemy defeated._

_Who sits the throne is unseated._

And then something about an "old friend" who will help me, but I never remembered the exact words.I don't know what it means, but it defiantly has something to do with the sword, and it defiantly seems important."

"And who do you think is that old friend?"

"I have no idea. But somehow I have a feeling something is going to happen during the full moon. Something big. I think "old" is meant to imply that he is actually old, not a long-time friend kind of old, so its none of you guys. My guess is its master Piandao. At least he knows the sword better than anyone else, so he will be helpful one way or another. His House is near here, so I'm going to visit him."

"Will you tell Suki?"

"No, she would just get jealous."

"Katara and I don't have any secrets. I mean you cant control what you dream, right? I'm sure she will understand."

"Sometimes I wonder whether what you and my sister have is the same thing Suki and I have."

Aang was dumbstruck by that.

"Come on Aang, lets go inside, its freezing out here."

Inside the female members of the group were talking over supper.

"So when are you going to talk with Sokka about your relationship?" Katara asked, trying to sound as innocent as she could. Suki almost chocked on her soup.

"What?! I will talk to Sokka about what things I like, when I like! Its none of your business"

"You should talk to him, you know? If you continue without defining your..."

"How dare you! This is my private matter, so don't you put your nose in my things! I don't give you advice on your relationship either!"

Toph, who had been eating in silence until now, finally spoke.

"Suki, calm down. She only wants what is best for you. Suki is right though, you are being too noisy, as per usual. "

"And why are you playing the great mediator suddenly, Toph?", Katara snarked.

"Well since our great Bridge-Guy isn't here, I guess its up to me to pick up the slack. Besides you both know I'm right."

Katara and Suki exchanged mournful looks.

"I'm sorry", Katara began. "I only wanted to make sure you aren't wasting your life. It was none of my business though."

"No, I'm sorry, I just jelled at you because..., well because I know you are right. I have been dreading this talk for months, no years now."

"From now on it will only get harder."

Suki stood up.

"Thank you both. Excuse me."

"Who needs an avatar when you have a friend like me?", Toph exclaimed smugly.

"Come on Toph, you only said I was right because you want them to break up because you have feelings for Sokka!"

A muffled scream made it threw the thick glass as Suki watched Aang and Sokka talk in the moonlight.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!YOU ARE A LIAR!LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!"

As Aang and Sokka were walking towards the entrance, Suki inhaled as in preparation.

"Sokka, I have to talk to you."

Both Aang and Sokka stopped.

"Alone."

"Oh, I get it. The stars are beautiful, love is in the air! I will let tyou two turtledoves "talk". Alooone.", Aang said.

Aang gave the worst wink ever, as he vanished into the interior of the ship.

"Somehow I cant share Aang's optimism about this talk."

"Sokka, we have to talk. About us."

Sokka gulped.


	5. Chapter 5: A Suprise

_Authors Note: Warning! Terrible puns incoming! Also an interesting Thing I found out while doing research for this: All of the Locations I mentioned are almost suspiciously close to each other. Especially Wu Long Forest, where Sokka lost his Sword and Yu Dao/Republic City. Maybe Space Sword will make an appearance in LOK? Who knows? And again please review._

Chapter 5: A Suprise

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation Capital, in the officer casino some of the highest ranking officers were enjoying a drink and trading war stories. The cold-blue darkness outside seemed like nothing but a backdrop for the warm, welcoming light inside. It was General Shinu's turn.

"And so the elite Earthbending Platoon was stopped by me and 20 new recruits. They were good Lads, green like garss but good Lads. Next thing I know it's Medals all around, I was a Colonel, and send to that Earth Kingdom shit hole. Rest is history."

"Ah, those were the days." Colonel Mongke remarked.

"To the good old days!" General Mung exclaimed as he rose his glass.

They all raised their glasses.

"On the other Hand it may not be so bad that the war is finally over." Admiral Chan began meekly while staring in his drink as if the answer to some riddle had been in it. "I lost a son in the war." The mood on the table sank rapidly while Chan finally finished his drink.

"I know how you feel, those rock throwers killed my older brother, and now look at us! We are giving them all our money, money that rightfully belongs to us! And the Affair with the monument! The whole thing is a disgrace to our Nation!", General Mak argued, spilling half his drink in wild gesticulation.

General Shinu nodded in careful agreement. "We did suffer under the recent cuts. Half of us were forced into early retirement. Some thrown into prison."

"Yes the so-called war criminals." Colonel Mongke snarked. "Or people who disagree with the new Fire Lord more like!"

Admiral Chan stood up. "Everything has to turn to politics, doesn't it? Well I had enough for today, good night."

The all said goodnight and as the Admiral left, General Mung waited until the second after the door was closed to look around if anybody was there listening. But indeed the Officer Corps had suffered severely as they were the only ones in the room.

"Thank God he's gone. I wanted to talk to you guys about something. But he cannot be trusted." He paused. "We are all patriots here, right?"

All nodded in vehement agreement, but utter silence.

"Zuko has thrown away the honour of our Nation to be trampled by the other ones. He has weakened the armed forces to a shadow." Despite knowing full well they weren't being watched he only whispered the next words, sinking his head as he did so. "I think it is time for a regime change."

The others let the words sink in for a while, until finally General Shinu spoke. 

"Even if what you are proposing is for the honour of our Nation, Zuko is still the Fire Lord."

"He usurped his title from his own kin. We just have to usurp it back. So are you with me, or are you cowards?!"

They all nodded agreement, but less emphatically than the first time.

General Mak was visibly nervous.

"Isn't this technically Treason?"

"Not if we win."

"So what are you saying?" Suki asked Sokka.

"I think it would be the best if we would stop going out."

Suki wanted to say something, but only managed to nod as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I hope we can still be friends a..." Sokka started in a cracking voice. But Suki was already storming off below Deck.

Sokka leaned on the railing and sighed, dropping his head as if it had suddenly gained a tremendous weight. He had gone through a lot, but that was the hardest thing he ever had to do. "No, the second hardest." he contemplated with a confusing mix of emotions, as he saw Toph from the corner of his eye.

He was utterly surprised when Toph hugged him and exclaimed "I knew it! I knew you would leave her for me!" , with a bright smile.

"I didn't leave her for you! It had nothing to do with you!"

"Oh."

Out of nothing Toph punched Sokkas Arm really hard.

"You wont tell anyone a word of what I said right now!"

"My lips are sealed." Sokka replied in consternation as he rubbed his arm and she stormed off the next second.

Sokka contemplated how women made everything more complicated and the next second a message from the captain came through the speakers.

"This is your Captain speaking. We will arrive in Wulong Forest in approximately 20 Minutes. Due to a small engine malfunction, we will have to stop there to make repairs. We ask all passengers to get off at Wulong forest. I repeat everyone has to get off the ship at Wulong forest!"

Wulong Forest used to be completely unknown, but since the Comet it had become a famous tourist attraction, especially for people from Yu Dao. Team Avatar stepped off the ship. As soon as they had reached dry Land Suki stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I have to be alone right now. I will take the next ship back to Ju Dao", Suki explained. By then everybody knew what had happened.

"I understand. But I want you to know that you will always be a part of this group.", Aang replied.

Sokka had already drawn a plan with their search pattern. He estimated they could sweep the Area in two weeks. But it was dark already, so they decided to stay in a hotel for the night.

After they said their good nights, Aang and Katara went to their room. As they lay in bed they talked about the adventure ahead.

"But there IS one downside to all of this adventuring", Katara said finally.

"What?"  
"This is the last time the two of us will be alone together for maybe up to two weeks."

She turned her face to look at him.

"Then we better make the most of it."

The couple kissed as Katara rolled onto Aang. .Katara wasn't the girl that found him in the Iceberg any more. She had a woman's body now. But her face was still exactly the same as it was that day. And her piercing blue eyes, all the blue of a clear sky in one gaze!

As the feeling that he couldn't take all of it in at once overwhelmed him, he closed his eyes and they kissed again. His hands caressed he hair, then her shoulder and her hips. Aang pulled her closer, but he had an overwhelming urge to be even closer then was physically possible. She kissed him on the mouth, then on the neck and chest. She continued to undo his robe throughout. As she pulled off his pants she found him soft.

"I'm sorry, maybe another time.", Aang said.

"Its ok. Remember what the doctor said, it just sometimes takes longer then that."

Without a word Aang turned to the side and closed his eyes. Katara got off of him, trying to hide her disappointment as well as kind of thing had happened a few times. They went to a healer, but he only said it was due to stress, and that he should take it easy. She tried to fix it herself once, but that didn't quite work.

They all rose early next morning. They had been walking for almost an entire day already, as Sokka suddenly stopped.

"What is that?", he asked, to no one in particular.

"What is what?" Katara asked.

"Its like a whizzing Sound. Its coming closer."

"There look!" Aang pointed out!

It was Sokka's Space Sword, flying in their direction, first at terrifying speed, but slowing down to a sedate pace. In utter disbelief Sokka grasped the handle.

"Well, erm... that was surprisingly easy for once."

It was so easy he didn't allow himself to trust his senses for a second, even as his attempt to write it off with some sarcasm failed. The others were staring at the sword with the same feeling as Sokka. Then he understood!Metalbending! The next moment he was hugging Toph.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, I could kiss you!"

In his excitement he forgot for a second what had occurred yesterday between them. He had no time to think about the implications of what he just said though.

"That... wasn't me." Toph said slowly and unsure.

"Quit kidding around... And stop pulling the sword!"

The sword was moving in his hand as it was pulled away from him by an invisible force.

"I am telling you, I'm not metal bending that Sword."

Sokka saw that she was serious and was as confused as seldom in his life. He used his free hand to massage his temple.

"Hmmm, I guess you didn't secretly learned metal bending from Toph, have you Aang?" Sokka pleaded.

"Nope."

Sokka sighed.

"Well, there must be some other explanation then. Maybe it's some weird form of magnetism?!"

"What magnet does things like that? Or do your kitchen magnets randomly levitate around the place?", Katara joked, as Sokka pulled out his compass without paying any attention to her. He compared the sword to the needle. It was pointing roughly north but not exactly. Instead it was pointing... to true north! That only raised more questions!

"Well something weird is going on." Sokka finally resigned.

"Oh really, mister master detective? So what do we do now?" Toph remarked.

"We should go to Master Pian Dao's house. Maybe he has a clue what is going on here."

Sokka had seen him since the Comet, but only a few times for training. Sokka didn't remember a time he ever gave up trying to explain something and he didn't like it.

Aang took out his Bison-Whistle.

"Appa should be finished by now. We can ride on him."

Aang used all his air-bending to blow the whistle. The deafening silence of the whistle left no mark but the various Animals of the forest fleeing in terror. Yu Dao wasn't far, so Appa would defiantly hear. Now they just had to wait. The sun was already beginning to set.

"Aang we have to talk." Katara bursted out suddenly. Aang complied meekly, and they walked out of earshot of the rest of the group on top of a pillar overlooking the sea.


	6. Chapter 6: Always with you

Chapter 6: Always with you

_Authors Note: All Names Sokka suggests for what we know will become Republic City are Names used in non-english dubs (according to the wiki). Seriously._

"About yesterday..." Katra began.

"I'm sorry. I am just under so much pressure right now."

"I know being on the council is hard but..."

"It isn't about the council."

"What is it then? Come on Aang, you can tell me."

"It's just... Everybody expects us to have more children."

"Well you don't have to pressure yourself like that. We have more children when we have more children."

"NO! Bumi isn't an Airbender. If we don't have an Airbender child, this entire culture, this way of life, my people, all that will be gone."

Katara looked down, not knowing what to say.

"It isn't fair for you. You're not some type of breeding machine. " Aang finally added.

"Aang, you don't have to worry what is fair for me. I know that whatever you do, you do for only one reason: Love. Do you remember what Guru Patik told you about the Air Nomads?"

"That their Love for me hasn't left this world?"

Katara held Aangs Hand

"...but has been reborn in the form of a new love."

Aang hugged Katara.

"Remember that from the day I found you in that iceberg until the day that you die, you will not have to go through anything alone. I will always be with you."

As Aang looked above Kataras shoulder into the already darkening eastern Sky, he saw a speck high above the horizon. It was Appa.

"We better get back." Aang said in a soft voice, and pointed to the speck.

By the time they were in the Air it was already dark and the now almost full moon was high in the Sky. Aang was sitting on the Bison's Head while talking to Sokka, who was leaning out of the front of the saddle. In the meanwhile, the girls were taking a nap in the back. They were discussing the renaming of Yu Dao. It had a different Name before it became a Fire Nation Colony, and there were arguments between those who wanted the name to remain, and those who wanted to revert to the original name. It seemed most fitting to give the City an entirely new name instead.

"How about Republica?" Sokka suggested. Aang gave it some thought.

"Doesn't quite have the right ring to it."

"What about Democracy City?"

Aang held onto a laugh by covering his mouth with one Hand.

"Colder. Way colder."

"Well I don't see you come up with anything!"

"But you're our great "idea guy" Sokka!" Aang teased.

"Of course I am the brains of this operation," he replied, wearing the "idea guy" badge with pride as always. "but that doesn't mean you can't turn on YOUR Brain from time to time."

"I guess I could try that." Aang said laughing.

"I know! Republicasia!"

This time Aang didn't even remotely try to contain his laughter.

"What?! Sokka were you drinking from a Cactus again!? Hahaha! Republicasia! Sokka I think you should go get some rest for now, you are obviously very tired and we might not arrive until well after midnight. We can discuss this at the next council meeting."

Sokka leaned back, but instead of closing his eyes he looked at the moon. Aang followed his gaze after making sure the sky ahead was clear. Finally Sokka spoke instead of moving.

"Aang, I never told this to anybody, but when Master Piandao gave me the sword for the first time I... I felt something. At first I thought it was just that the sword was well balanced, or I was proud to have made it. But now I think there is something in that sword. Something from me, and something from someone … else."

"From Yue?" Aang remembered how Sokka told him about his dream.

"Yeah, as weird as it sounds." Aang looked back to the moon, looking for something to say as if somebody had flown all the way up just to write it there for him.

"I guess when she said she would always be with me she wasn't kidding, huh." He let that comment linger in the air for a few seconds before speaking again. "Sometimes it's a blessing..."

"...and sometimes?"Aang asked carefully while thinking about the conversation he had with Katara.

"It's a curse. I knew even before yesterday that the thing between Suki and me wouldn't work out. But I refused to admit it."

"It must be hard." He looked back at Katara for a moment. "Just looking at the stars with a girl you like, and suddenly you are forced to remember your ex." The second he finished he realised how insensitive he was being. He bit his tongue in frustration. If only he could help him somehow!

"Yeah. Thanks Aang, I really needed to get that off my chest. What do you say you catch some sleep, and I fly? I can't get to sleep that soon anyway."

Aang hesitated. He had never let anyone else fly Appa before.

"Just... wake me up when we land, ok ?"

"No problem."

He did indeed wake him up before the Landing. By the time they were able to set up camp it was at least an hour after midnight. Even though Sokka had had no sleep at all yet, he insisted they get up at the crack of dawn next day. When they did Sokka was the first one awake, urging the others to hurry.

"Why are you even awake already? You had the least sleep." Aang said accusingly, lying face down in his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, who are you and what have you done with the real Sokka?" Katara teased. She was already up and doing her hair. Toph was still lying in her sleeping bag as well.

"Haha. We are leaving in five minutes. Everybody not ready until then stays." Sokka said coldly.

"Staying was an option? You could have told me earlier." Toph said, to tired to even earthbend a rock into his stupid face. In the meanwhile Aang stood up and yawned deeply.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Aang affirmed.

They did indeed leave five minutes later. They had landed just out of sight from Piandao's house. They hadn't noticed earlier, but the front door was open. Just behind the door Master Piandao was sitting, looking at the entrance.

"Master?" was all Sokka managed to say, followed by a quick bow.

Master Piandao, previously in a state of meditation opened his eyes. "Sokka! I have been expecting you."

* * *

The intense light of a clear morning was shining through the windows of General Mak's office. The sleepy silence was broken harshly by a loud knock at the door. Mak had always hated the sound of a knocking door. It never failed to startle him, but it was more than that. Behind a knocked door lay the unknown, no the unknowable. There was only one way to know what secret a knocked door held, and he hadn't become a General by letting the fear of the unknown get the better of him. He got up and unlocked the door.

"General Shinu!" He said before saluting. Even though they both had the same rank, Shinu had served longer, and thus Mak was required to salute first. While Mak took care to salute correctly, Shinu only briefly raised his right hand to his head in response. Afterwards he hurried past him and inside. He still hadn't said a word.

"A most unexpected visit, General." he said awkwardly. "How may I be of service?"

While Mak spoke, Shinu ignored him and opened the window, looked around, and then closed it again.

"Good, no one there." he said to himself. But Shinu soon turned his attention to the increasingly aggravated General.

"Excuse me for my impoliteness, I just had to make sure we weren't listened to."

"So is this about our... plans?" Mak asked carefully.

"Yes."

The room filled with silence for a moment, then Shinu spoke again.

"Do you really want to go through with this?"

"What do you mean, "Do you want to go through with this?" ? Isn't it a little bit late now to get cold feet?" He sat back down.

"General Mung said we already move tonight. I thought you were on board with this?"

"I played along to gain information."

"Well, if this goes wrong that is just what I will tell Zuko as well, General."

"I mean it. We can still stop this."

"How? Zuko only has his royal guard, and General Mung has almost all of the Army on board for this."

"And not to forget the Navy."

"The Navy? But Admiral Chan...?"

"...will be murdered in his sleep tonight, if it goes after Mung's plan. What? Did he leave out that detail?"

"Yes, he did in fact."

"He doesn't trust you. He sees that you are conflicted about this. Or why do you think he has you sitting here, instead of gathering troops somewhere and marching them on the capital?"

General Mak didn't answer that.

"So will you help me? General Shinu asked again.

"I'm sorry General, but backing out now would be dishonourable." Mak said, standing back up.

"What is more important to you? Your precious honour, or the good of your nation?"

Mak was startled by that. For him those two seemed so intertwined that he almost didn't think they were separate any more. To have those two principles at odds was a confusing experience for him.

"Oh, I understand you, lad." General Shinu continued. "I sometimes miss the war too. But I know you have two good eyes. You know the situation and disposition of our forces! The last war lasted a hundred years. But this one would be over in a matter of weeks. We have to stop this war at all costs."

General Mak didn't want to admit it, but General Shinu was right. There was no way they could win, even if the Avatar didn't intervene.

"What would you have me do?" he asked meekly. Shinu pointed towards a map of the fire Nation that was hanging on the wall.

"Mung only has about a hundred troops in the Capital right now, hardly enough to overpower the royal bodyguard. He also has other help though. He sent out his supporters to the biggest barracks in the Fire Nation, here, here ,here and here."

Each time he said "Here", his fingers swiftly and accurately moved from one symbol to another.

"He must keep the borders guarded though, so only a part of them can come to the Capital. The biggest worry will be the considerable forces at the Gates of Azulon, and the forces on the other islands, about 5000 all together. But those will take days to arrive. He will move before all his pieces were in place, probably he hopes to finish this before the Avatar arrives home from his trip. You will take the forces at the Zosin barracks..." Once again he pointed to a symbol on the map, this time relatively close to the capital. "... and take them to the capital. I'm not sure why, but he wont send anybody there according to my information. By dawn, I will free Fire Lord Zuko, and together with your forces we will storm the palace and end this."

As he finished he banged his fist against the symbol indicating the location of the Fire Nation Palace. It was clear to Mak that Shinu had thought about this, but he still wasn't convinced.

"There are only 500 Troops at the Zosin Barracks."

"That will be enough."

"But Azulon's Gates are within a days march. And there are over 2000 troops there."

"They can only take a few hundred away at most. Whoever controls the gates controls the Capital and Mung can't risk leaving the Gate vulnerable if he wants to use the Navy against us."

"And how will we deal with the Navy?"

"If things go according to MY plan, we wont have to."

"And whatever is that "other help" you talked about earlier?"

"I think I have already told you enough, considering you haven't agreed to help me yet, General."

Mak, who had now been addressed properly for the first time by Shinu, sighed.

"I'm in."

General Mak prepared everything for his journey as Shinu walked towards the door.

"One last question though." Mak said. Shinu froze in place.

"We could get killed for this. Why are you really doing this?"

" I think for a similar reason you at first wanted to help Mung."

As Shinu closed the door behind him, Mak contemplated what that might mean.


End file.
